


Care Package.

by reidbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After the beating Steve took in the Byers’ house, you decided that he needed something to cheer him up and remind him that you were thankful for how he had looked after you and the kids; even if it was begrudgingly.





	Care Package.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basket.

Steve was an extremely affectionate guy, he liked to look after you and the people he cared about and show them that he cared. With you it was the most natural thing in the world and he had no problems whatsoever showing you how much he loved you even if he had some friends who enjoyed nothing more than to tease him for being so sentimental. One of your favourite things about him though was that he didn’t take their words to heart, he’d learnt not to let anyone stop him for being as sickly sweet as he damn well wanted to be. He also cared a lot about others, like the gaggle of kids you were witness to him collecting and soon after started to worry about them as if they were his own younger brothers and sisters.

While trying to keep them all safe, he in turn had gotten himself hurt and it wasn’t a surprising thing to have to watch because he was almost always willing to put himself in harm’s way over the people he cared about even if it was begrudgingly. Still, you felt bad about what had happened and while the kids went on being kids and had other things to think about you decided that while you couldn’t remove the bruises and cuts on his face, you could at least try and make living with them a little less of a hindrance.

It wasn’t uncommon that Steve picked you up on his way to school, your house was on the route anyways and he also liked to spend time with you before having to go into school. There were many reasons for that, sometimes something had happened and he needed someone to talk to about it because his parents weren’t exactly the most understanding, other times he wanted you to help him out with the classes he wasn’t doing so great with but that one was often an excuse for his most common excuse (and your favourite) which of course was so he could get some kisses in before you had to go to class and you were away from him. You decided that you would give him his gift before school, so that it wasn’t some big spectacle in school and instead have it just be between you.

“Hey- what’s that?” Steve interrupted himself greeting you when instead of getting into the front seat, you first thrust towards him a small woven basket, you’d done your best to decorate it but most of your effort had been put into what was inside. There wasn’t a lot you could do for bruises except let them heal, after spending a lot of the time in the library doing whatever research you could eventually you got some ideas as to what you could do. Aloe vera could help inflammation which Steve had a lot of even though the whole debacle was days ago, brownies that you made along with the help of your mom because they were his favourite and always raved about them when he came for dinner, a box of rainbow band aids to replace the boring ones he’d been wearing and then of course, there was the gift you knew he’d be most excited about.

“I rewrote your essay for you, you aren’t allowed to hand this in like it is but I guess I can’t actually prevent you from doing that.” You gestured down to the envelope in the basket, his name signed with a lipstick mark at the end. “This is your care basket, for being such a good boyfriend and babysitter.” You explained and watched as Steve slowly shifted through the things in there, his eyes widening at the sight of the brownies but he quickly pulled himself together and played it cool. He was genuinely touched that you would do something like this for him, and while he wouldn’t disclose how actually grateful he was it was clear to you that he wasn’t used to being thought of like this.

Steve threw his arm over the back of your chair and leant in to press a kiss to your cheek, you then turned to face him and he took that as his opportunity to land a kiss on your lips. You shared more kisses in his car than anywhere else, he often tried to sneak one in while you were in the hallways of school but you weren’t as into public displays of affectionate as he was and always managed to wiggle out of his arms before he could actually do it and there were the times you spent around each others houses and outside of school but you were often preoccupied by other things. There was something about being in his car though, shielded away from everything and the soft music drifting out from the radio created the perfect atmosphere.

“You’re the best.” He said proudly once you both mutually pulled away from the kiss, his hand coming up to gently caress the side of your face and to brush your hair back behind your ear. A year ago you never would have expected yourself to be willingly sat in Steve Harrington’s car, making out with him and making him cheesy gifts but now you were here you couldn’t imagine it being any other way. You would never have given him the time of day after seeing how he treated his last girlfriend but he was different now, or maybe that was just never the person he was. The Steve you knew and soon learned that you loved was good and deserving of good things, even if those good things were brownies and rainbow band aids.

“Come on, you’re going to make us late.” Steve held back on the suggestive comment, he instead carefully put the basket in the backseat of his car before turning his attention back to the steering wheel. For now things were good, the earth was still spinning and while things weren’t going to go back to now they were before, the events following Halloween had only strengthened your relationship. All you could do now was stop your boyfriend from getting into anymore fights that he would undoubtedly lose, he was most certainly a lover not a fighter when it came to humans and not strange monsters.


End file.
